Water-based compositions are used in many industrial processes to help cool or clean metal components of industrial or residential equipment, shipping containers, plumbing and fixtures, buildings, land-based transportation systems, marine-based systems or habitats, or aeronautical systems or habitats. Water also may be a part of a solvent or other constituent of compositions that are being transported, processed, or otherwise handled by such items. Many types of metal components in such systems may contact water-based compositions including heat exchangers, pipes, tanks, valves, water pumps, pump impellers, propellers, and turbine plates, housings, work surfaces, fasteners, supports, computer components, hardware, etc. Metals include pure metals, alloys, intermetallic compositions, or other metal-containing compositions that are susceptible to corrosion.
Water-based compositions may damage metal components by causing erosion or corrosion of the metal. Corrosion generally is a destructive attack on metal involving oxidation or other chemical attack. Corroded metal components can have reduced functionality, causing inefficiencies or inoperability of the industrial process. Corroded components may need to be discarded, repaired or replaced. In addition, corrosion products accumulate and may decrease the rate of heat transfer between the corroded material and the water or other fluid media. Therefore, corrosion may reduce the efficiency of the system operation where efficient cooling is a factor. Corrosion of metallic components in industrial plants can cause system failures and even plant shutdowns.
The presence of certain species in aqueous media can cause or increase oxidation and thereby accelerate the erosion or corrosion of items at risk. This is relevant to the oil and gas industry. As an increasingly widespread practice, this industry tends to inject carbon dioxide into oil wells to reduce the viscosity of oil. This allows more oil to be recovered, enhancing production. The procedure has significant risks, though. Carbonic acid tends to form when carbon dioxide dissolves in water. Carbonic acid can be even more corrosive than hydrochloric acid at similar pH values. Since water is almost always present in oil well operations, using carbon dioxide to enhance oil recovery increases the risk of carbonic acid formation and hence corrosion to pipelines, e.g., carbon steel pipelines, and other equipment.
Corrosion inhibition is a key requirement in many situations, particularly in industries and application segments in order to maintain the integrity of equipment that handles corrosive chemicals or that is subject to corrosion from aqueous media. The use of corrosion inhibitors is particularly important in the oil and gas industry to help protect pipelines from corrosion. There is a constant and continuing need for improved inhibitor products that can deliver consistent protection against corrosion at lower active dosages as well as under severe application conditions at competitive costs.